Bishoujou Sailor Senshi
by TangerineCherryBlossoms
Summary: After saving Galaxia from Chaos' control the Senshi start living their own lives as normal girls but when trouble arises they'll have to fight once more!But to their surprise the enemy was one of the forces they destroyed back then...Accepting Ocs!


**Kaoru: Hi Minna-san it's us again!~Desu**

**Momoka: (Watches Sailor Moon Sailor Stars) Wow no wonder Sailor Moon's called the Mother of Magical Girls.~Masuwa**

**IE cast: Magical Girls?**

**Kaoru: Momoka has an addiction to Magical girls and Magical girls means girls who transforms into superheros to save the day.~Desu**

**IE Cast: Oh..**

**Kaoru: By the way where's Jiro-nii Momoka?~Desu**

**Momoka:(while not taking her eyes of the TV screen) Don't know don't care.~Masuwa**

**Kaoru: Ok anyway Pro-  
><strong>

**Momoka: Prologue time!~Masuwa**

**_**A girl with Light Green eyes,black hair tied up into a ponytail on the right side of her head and a fair skin tone was remembering her days in Juuban and her last Battle with The Sailor Scouts.**  
><em>**

**_Flashback_**

**_The Sailor Wars has gone too far! Sailors Mercury,Mars,Jupiter,Venus,Uranus,Neptune,Saturn and Pluto's Star seeds have been taken by Galaxia even Princess Kakyu or should I say Sailor Kakyu of Kinmoku's Star seed was taken! The only ones whose star seeds weren't taken were Sailor Star fighter,Sailor Star Healer,Sailor Star Maker,Sailor Chibi Chibi,Sailor Moon and myself Sailor Stars' though Sailor Moon was so Naive to give Galaxia her Star Seed in exchange for not hurting us anymore but at that moment when Sailor Moons Star seed had been taken Sailor Chibi Chibi created red waves under the dieing Sailor Moon and then transformed into a Star seed! A shadow then appeared when Sailor Chibi Chibi transformed into a star seed! The Shadow looked a lot like Sailor Cosmos though.  
><em>**

**_"Sailor Moon"said the Shadow._**

**_"Whose there?" asked the dieing Sailor Moon_**

**_"I am Sailor Galaxia's Star seed. The light of hope."replied the Shadow_**

**_"The light of hope." Sailor Moon repeated_**

**_"Please accept my Light." said The Shadow_**

**_At that moment Sailor Moon reached for the Star Seed she transformed anyone of the Sailor Soldiers/Scouts would have thought that she transformed into Princess Serenity but her dress was slightly different from Princess Serenity's. This time her costume had been a bit ripped at the end and the fact that she had Wings and The sword of sealing._**

**_"Please use this sword to defeat Galaxia." said The Shadow_**

**_"But that would mean that I would have to kill her right?" asked Sailor Moon_**

**_"Yes." replied The Shadow_**

**_" NO!I don't want to kill her!" exclaimed Sailor Moon_**

**_Sailor Galaxia looked at Sailor Moon_**

**_"That damned Light of Hope." said Galaxia as she transformed into Shadow Galaxia. Shadow Galaxia was just like Galaxia but her skin became even paler and her clothes became black,she grew devil wings and brought out a sword of her own._**

**_"Now let's fight Sailor Moon." said Shadow Galaxia_**

**_"No,I don't want to fight you." replied Sailor Moon_**

**_"If you don't want to fight then what's that in your hand?" asked Shadow Galaxia_**

**_Shadow Galaxia then charged at her while Sailor Moon avoided her attacks still refusing to attack Shadow Galaxia. But when Shadow Galaxia charged at her again The Shadow told Sailor Moon to grab the sword she then grabbed it and cut Shadow Galaxia! Sailor Moon regretted it but Shadow Galaxia made a comeback by shattering the Sword of Sealing which ended Sailor Chibi Chibi's life._**

**_"I'm sorry Chibi Chibi." said Sailor Moon as Chibi Chibi slowly disappeared._**

**_At that moment Sailor Moon began to glow and transformed once more but this time she didn't have any clothes(Weird!) but she had the silver crystal just below her neck and Angel wings on her she then flew to Shadow Galaxia to free Galaxia from Chaos but Shadow Galaxia released a very powerful wave of dark energy to attack Sailor Moon,Sailor Moon was trapped in it but that didn't stop her from approaching Shadow Galaxia! When she approached Shadow Galaxia she extended her hand to her. Inside Shadow Galaxia's corrupted heart was a woman with long curly golden hair and a green dress extended her hand as the flower's in the Flower patch she was in opened up to release the Star seeds that Chaos(the one possessing her) had taken. As the woman extended her hand Shadow Galaxia also extended hers to hold Sailor Moon's hand Sailor Moon was smiling while Shadow Galaxia was glowing and the woman long curly golden hair who was the real Galaxia came thanked Sailor Moon for finally destroying Chaos but Sailor Moon said she didn't kill Chaos. Galaxia was really surprised and exclaimed that the Sailor Wars isn't over Sailor Moon exclaimed that she split him up and placed a apart of Chaos in ours hearts so that we all may share the burden of the Galaxy. Galaxia then thanked Sailor Moon once again and said that she would return the Star Seeds taken by Chaos Moon was happy though she felt Lonely._**

**_"Everyone,I did it but I feel so lonely." said Sailor Moon_**

**_Then 8 star seeds came and voices can be star seeds then formed into the inner and outer scouts._**

**_"You're not alone anymore." said Sailor Uranus_**

**_"Haruka-san,Michiru-san,Setsuna-san,Hotaru-chan!"said Sailor Moon_**

**_"That's right." said Sailor Venus_**

**_"You did your best." said Sailor Jupiter._**

**_"Minako-chan,Mako-chan,Ami-chan,Rei-chan!" exclaimed Sailor Moon_**

**_"Yes,you hung in there until the end Usako."said Mamoru_**

**_"Mamo-chan." said Sailor Moon no I mean Usagi as she hugged Mamoru  
><em>**

**_"This little child guided me to you."said Mamoru as Chibi Chibi appeared_**

**_"Chibi Chibi." said Chibi Chibi as she vanished once more._**

**_ I was watching them talk to each other.I was very happy for Usagi but I didn't think she defeated Galaxia it was more like she defeated Chaos in the battle for Galaxia,As they chatted I immediately de-transformed and went far away from Juuban with the thoughts that everything that started during Silver Millenium has now ended and my service to Sailor Moon was no longer needed after all the other things that needs to be done is for Usagi to become Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Cosmos and for Sailor Chibi Moon to become Neo Sailor Moon...but you wouldn't believe how wrong I was._**

**Momoka: Suspense!~Masuwa**

**Kaoru: We're taking OCs!Just submit these Info.~Desu**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**School:**

**Appearance:  
><strong>

**Personality:**

**Crush(Not allowed Goeunji,Fubuki,Aphrodi,Mark Kruger,Genda,Gazelle,Toramaru)**

**Sailor Soldier/Scout or not:  
><strong>

**Sailor name(not allowed Sailor Stars,Meteor,Nebula,Black hole,Earth,Sun,Asteroids ,Moon,Chibi Moon,Chibi Chibi,Cosmos,Venus,Mercury,Mars,Jupiter,Uranus,Neptune,Pluto and Saturn please don't answer if you're not a Sailor soldier):**

**Catch Phrase(for Sailor Soldier/Scouts only):**

**Transformation phrase:(need about 4 example Star Sphere power make-up evolves to Star Crystal power make up then evolves to Star Cosmic then Star Crisis then Eternal Star power)**

**Transformation Item:(Brooch,Pen,Watch or any other Item)  
><strong>

**Elemental Power:(example Light,Thunder,Fire)**

**Attacks: (around 3 for each transformation stage)  
><strong>

**Sailor Scout uniform:(just what it looks like. 4 also)**

**Relationship with Sayuri,Satomi,Kazumi,Mikan and the others(anything but childhood friend,sibling and Cousin):**

**Other Info:  
><strong>

**Kaoru: That's all we to add something Momoka?~Desu**

**Momoka: Yup! For the Transformation Phrase Always add Make-up at the end and if we need to we'll add questions at the end of the chapter.~Masuwa**

**~Matane ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
